And Then There Were Four
"And Then There Were Four" is the 22nd episode in Season 4 of Lab Rats: Bionic Island. It first aired on January 13, 2016. This is the 94th episode overall. It features the first appearance of Adam, Bree and Chase's brother, Daniel Davenport. Plot Everyone is shocked when Douglas introduces a fourth bionic sibling named Daniel who’s been living a normal life with an adopted family, and did not know he had bionics until Bree accidentally activated them. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport Mentioned Cast * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Trivia * This episode showed all 5 bionic siblings. * There is a reference to Bionic Showdown, when Adam calls Mr. Davenport "Uncle Mr. Davenport" to when Marcus did the same thing. It is unknown of whether Adam knows about this. Adam is technically right about referring to Mr. Davenport as uncle, due to Douglas being their biological father. * The bionic students were all absent in this episode nor were they mentioned. * This is the last regular length episode of Lab Rats. * This is the first Lab Rats episode to air in 2016. * Douglas tells the kids to pretend to be Daniel's cousins. Ironically, this statement already holds true for Leo, as Adam, Bree, and Chase, are his cousins by marriage, thus making their brother Daniel his cousin as well. * This episode airs exactly two years after No Going Back. * Chase's siblings never invited him to his 16th birthday party. This is similar to what happened to Leo in Bionic Birthday Fail. However, not inviting Chase was intentional, whereas they accidentally forgot to invite Leo. * A new bionic sibling is revealed in this episode named Daniel. * This episode shows that the Lab Rats had kept many lies from each other. * A new bionic ability called Power Replication is revealed in this episode. ** So far, Daniel is the only bionic person to have this ability. *When Daniel accidentally busts the fuel tank, Adam offers to seal the crack back together using his heat vision. This is similar to when Adam uses his heat vision to seal the crack to Davenport's Space Station in Mission: Space. * It is revealed that Leo had a iguana named Iggy, only for it to be killed by Donald. This is similar to how in Mission: Space, Leo said Marcus was probably dangling his hamster out of the window on the second story. This also happened in Adam Up when Adam fried Leo's fish, Beyoncé. ** This implies Leo has had many pets in his life. * It's unknown if Douglas told Daniel about his android brother, Marcus. **It was later revealed in "The Vanishing", that Daniel was unaware of Marcus's existence. * Douglas mentioned that Adam, Bree and Chase's original names were "Big Boy", "Little Boy" and "Not a Boy". However, it's possible he could've been joking. * When Daniel accidentally used his super speed, he ran into a wall and Adam said, "well he didn't get the smart chip. He just crashed into the wall.", However, in Chip Switch, when Adam used Bree's super speed, he did the same thing. * This episode is similar to First Day of Bionic Academy, as in First Day of Bionic Academy, Leo made a hole in the academy, while in this episode Daniel busts the fuel tank. * Perry nor the bionic students show up in this episode, which possibly means Perry could be taking them on a field trip. Cultural References * The title could possibly be a reference to the And Then There Were None book/film. Quotes Goofs *Leo is shown in an orange (advanced level) training outfit. However, in Lab Rats: On The Edge, he was promoted to mentor. This is because the episodes were filmed in a different order. *When Leo is talking to Daniel about how his fingers aren't Bionic he states, "My fingers aren't Bionic it's just my arm", but in the episode, "You Posted What?!?", Douglas says, "Your fingers can generate Laser spheres...", which means his fingers are Bionic and he may just not know or remember that. *Douglas said that Donald took Adam, Bree, and Chase away when Daniel was only a baby (13 years ago). In You Posted What?!?, Tasha told Agent Graham that the three had been living in the basement for 15 years. This may due to Tasha making a mistake, but if Douglas is right then Adam Bree and Chase would have been about 6, 5, and 4 years old when they were "rescued" and at those ages should have remembered Douglas and life before the basement. It's possible Donald could've wiped their memories of Douglas after taking them. Gallery Userbox Code:ATTWF Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4